In recent years, projector devices, such as digital projectors, have found increased popularity as a tool for the presentation of content to an audience. These projector devices are typically used to project a computer-generated presentation onto a viewing surface, and allow a user to easily present high-quality, professional appearing images to audiences of a range of sizes. As a result, these projector devices are now often found as permanent fixtures in conference rooms and other meeting facilities.
Some entities, such as businesses and schools, may have a plurality of projector devices installed multiple physical locations, for example, in different conference rooms, different buildings, or even different cities, states and/or countries. The administration of such an arrangement of projector devices may be a difficult and time-consuming task. For example, it may be difficult to keep track of whether the lamps on all the projector devices are functional, or whether any projector devices have been stolen or moved. Such problems may cause significant delays to a user who wishes to use a selected projector device if not remedied ahead of time. However, manually checking each projector device at regular enough intervals to ensure reliable operation may take a significant amount of employee time.
Similar problems may arise regarding administrative control of a plurality of projector devices. For example, where the ability to change projector device settings is not restricted, a later user of a selected projector device may have to change the settings left by a prior user before presenting content with the projector device. Furthermore, a user may forget to turn a projector device off, thus effectively reducing the life of the projector device lamp.